dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman Season Three
Wonder Woman Season Three is the third season of Wonder Woman. It deals with a new organization known as Checkmate, who is after Diana, along with a mysterious god called Deimos who wants to kill Wonder Woman. It Is created by Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kriesburg, Monitored by Ali Adler. It airs on the CW 2018-2019 Cast * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 22/22 * Mechad Brooks as Srgt. Steve Trevor / The Steel- 21/22 * Hayley Atwell as Ava Prince- 22/22 * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell- 22/22 * Chris Wood as Detective Hal Jordan- 19/22 * Jessica Lowndes as Cassandra / Cassie Sandmark / Wonder Girl- 20/22 * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter / Director Brian Elliot-22/22 Recurring * Jeffery Wright as Commissioner Mike Schorr- 17/22 * Michelle Ryan as Lena Lord- 16/22 * Brenda Strong as Lilian Lord- 15/22 * Lucas Till as Ethan Gilmore- 5/22 * Kat Graham as M'gann M'orzz / Megan Sanders / Miss Martian- 8/22 * Tyler Hoechlin as H'el / Harold Kleis / Wonder Man- 3/22 * Kevin Sorbo as King Deimos- 7/22 * Josh Bowman as Nathan Farrow- 7/22 * Calista Flockhart as Rebirth Veronica Cale- 5/22 * Helen Slater as President Olivia Walker- 1/22 * Laura Bernati as Queen Hippolota * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/22 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe- 2/22 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- 2/22 Episodes # "The New Adventures Of Wonder Woman"- Diana finds an unknown young woman lying unconscious in the pod and takes her to the DEO. She prepares for a date with a co-worker named Nathan Farrow, just as the commercial spacecraft, the Venture, is launched into space. It suffers engine failure and descends to Earth, but Diana saves the craft with help from Wonder Man. They discover the main target was Lena Lord, the new CEO of Lord Technologies after her brother, Maxwell , was convicted of numerous crimes. In a ceremony where she renames the company L-Corp, she is attacked again by Slade Wilson an assassin and Edgar Cizko. Ava engages him while Diana and Harold stop a building from collapsing. Wilson reveals he was working for Maxwell before he is shot by Lena. Diana chooses to be a chief detective for NYPD, a decision supported by Veronica. Diana and Nathan decide to keep their relationship friendly. Ryan is formally hired to work at the DEO. Meanwhile, J'onn reveals to Ava that he was the one who found the first cluster of enhanced serum and decided to keep it against the wishes of Harold , who wanted to destroy it. At Project Checkmate, the organization's leader revives Wilson turning him into a super soldier known as Deathstroke. # "The Last Children Of Thermyscira"- Diana and Harold continue operating together in New York City before he decides to return to Seattle. When they encounter Wilson, who has turned into Project Checkmate's super assassin Deathstroke, his Enhanced serum-based powers pose a serious threat. The DEO deduces that there is a mole who smuggled the enhanced serum out. During a subsequent encounter with Wilson, another man dressed as Deathstroke goes on a rampage in Seattle. without opposition. Ava finds the mole, but he is killed by Checkmate's leader, a scientist who intends to destroy aliens. Ryan builds anti-enhanced serum gear for Diana and Harold, who manage to defeat the Deathstrokes with the help of Ava and Brian. Diana as Wonder Woman promises the Checkmate leader she will find her. Brian entrusts the remaining enhanced serum to Harold, who returns to Seattle. Meanwhile, Veronica introduces Diana to the new commissioner, Mike Schorr , who does not like her and refuses to give her an assignment. Veronica advises her to solve the problem herself and announces that she has decided to leave NYPD , leaving Steve in charge. Diana manages to prove her value to Mike, who agrees to teach her. At the DEO, the alien woman regains consciousness and attacks # "Check And Mate"- The alien woman escapes the DEO. As President Olivia Walker arrives in New York City to sign an act giving all aliens amnesty, she is attacked by an unknown alien with the power to shoot fiery energy, believed to be the escapee. Ava encounters police detective Hal Jordan at the crime scene, who takes her to a secret bar hosting aliens. Ryan discovers the DEO escapee is from Olympus, Thermyscira's sister planet. Diana defeats the Olympian and returns her to the DEO. She is uncharacteristically hostile towards her, prejudging her intentions because of a long feud between the Amazonians and the Olympians. Olivia is attacked again; the assailant is revealed to be a woman, Mayfly, who is defeated by Wonder Woman, Ava, and Hal. Diana releases the Olympian , who introduces herself as Cassandra. She tells her that Olympus' population was annihilated and that Olympus is a wasteland due to Thermyscira's destruction. Olivia briefly flashes an alien face as she leaves, unbeknownst to the members of the DEO. Meanwhile, Diana investigates Lena, who reveals that L-Corp has invented an alien detection device. In the bar, Brian encounters M'gann M'orzz, a female Green Martian. # "Martians"- J'onn asks that Cassandra stay at the DEO until she is fully examined. An alien body is found and the DEO track down the murderer, who is then kidnapped by unknown armed men. Hal and Ava track him down to a secret facility where a woman, Veronica Sinclair (also known as Agent X, hosts rich and powerful people. The aliens are forced to duel, sometimes to the death. They spot M'gann as a contestant before Diana intervenes and is attacked by an alien called Draaga, who overpowers her and escapes. J'onn confronts M'gann, who confesses her intense guilt for having survived the extinction of her species. Veronica abducts J'onn with M'gann's help. Using Lena, Wonder Woman finds the fight club's new address, where J'onn and M'gann are forced to duel until J'onn convinces her to stop blaming herself and she refuses to continue. When they are attacked by Draaga, Diana as Wonder Woman arrives and defeats him thanks to Cassandra's advice. She dissuades the other aliens from protecting Veronica, who is arrested but later released by orders from on high. M'gann secretly shape-shifts to reveal that she is a White Martian. # "Fireworks"- A group of robbers, led by Chet Miner, starts challenging Wonder Woman using alien guns. Checkmate demands the repealing of the Amnesty as a solution. Diana deduces that Checkmate is arming Miner's team. Lena holds a fundraiser which is attacked by Miner and his men. She reveals to Ryan that the fundraiser was a ruse for the robbers and they activate a device that destroys the alien weapons, leading to the robbers' arrest. Miner and his team are killed by Checkmate before he can expose them. The leader of Checkmate is revealed to be Lilian, Lena's mother. Meanwhile, Diana takes Cassandra to NYPD for work, but she continuously ignores her commands, leading to her being fired. Ava convinces her to let her choose her own path. Steve starts operating as a vigilante. Ryan finds out and initially reprimands him, but finally decides to help, intending to make a suit for him. Ava learns that Hal has broken up with his girlfriend and tries to cheer him up, with Hal realizing that Ava has feelings for him and Ava herself accepting that fact. # "Alternating"- In Norway, a group of scientists led by Dr. Tharok discover an abnormal wolf corpse, resulting in the mysterious murder of all of the scientists except Dr. Tharok , who is revealed to be infected by dark energy. The DEO finds out that Tharok killed the other scientists. Diana gets angry with Cassandra when she finds out that she has been using her powers to make money. The DEO predicts Tharok's next target and Wonder Woman, J'onn, attempt to stop him, but he drains their powers, becomes larger and stronger, and escapes, leaving the pair weakened and unconscious. Ava convinces M'gann to donate blood in order to save J'onn. Tharok attacks his target again, but Cassandra as Wonder Girl intervenes. With his suit ready, Steve arrives to fight Tharok too, taking the alias "Steel". Diana regains consciousness and attacks Tharok , using Plutonium 239, which he absorbs, causing him to overload with energy and implode. Steve convinces Ryan not to tell Diana about his alter ego. Cassandra is abducted by Checkmate. Meanwhile, Ava tells Diana about her feelings for Hal. Diana encourages her to date Hal, who reveals that he prefers just a friendship, upsetting Ava. # "New And Improved"- A new vigilante appears in New York City and starts killing some of the criminals Steve secures. Cassandra makes an unsuccessful escape attempt. Lillian demands Diana come to Checkmate by threatening her life. Diana as Wonder Woman, arrives and is overpowered by the real Brian who is enhanced and called the "Cyborg Wonder Man". Ryan deduces that the vigilante targets criminals who have been released on technicalities. The former finds the next target and Steve manages to defeat the serial killer, who is then arrested. Lillian, whom Diana identifies, forces her to deplete her powers, giving the former the chance to take blood samples. Cassandra watches as Diana solar flares after having told her not to do anything for Lillian. Jeremiah saves Diana and Cassandra and helps them escape by staying behind. Diana finally approves of the Steel, still unaware of his true identity that is now known to Ava. Nathan develops feelings for Diana, and Diana decides to tell him her secret. Cyborg Wonder Man arrives at the Paradise Island, and uses Diana's blood to trick the system into recognizing him as her, demanding to know about the "Medusa" project. Meanwhile, J'onn begins having hallucinations and finds out about M'gann, whom he locks in the DEO. She warns him that the transfusion will turn him into a White Martian. Ava finally accepts Hal as just a friend. # "Medusa"- Cyborg Wonder Man unleashes a virus in a bar, killing all aliens there except Cassandra. , who is quarantined by the DEO. Eliza Prince , visiting for Thanksgiving, determines that the virus is Amazonian. At the Paradise Island, Diana learns that Elliot was after "Medusa", a virus created by her father, Hades to kill non-Amazonians in case of alien invasion. At L-Corp, she stops Elliot from getting the isotope required to disperse Medusa. Lena refuses to help when Diana reveals that Lillian is Checkmate's leader, and that Maxwell Lord has broken out of prison. Later, Lena willingly gives Lillian the isotope. Wonder Woman and J'onn confront the Lords and Elliot before Medusa is launched via rocket. J'onn fights Elliot, becoming a White Martian, while Wonder Woman chases the rocket, which explodes and disperses Medusa. However, Lena has double-crossed Lillian and rendered the virus inert. Lillian and Maxwell are arrested but Elliot escapes. Eliza cures Cassandra and uses Medusa to restore J'onn's Green Martian form. Ava asks her mother, if she should ask out Hal, who supports her. Later, Hal and Ava kiss after Hal admits he does have feelings for Ava. An unknown god is searching for Cassandra. Clark Kent and Pete Ross arrive from Metropolis to enlist Diana's help. # "Wonder Woman Lives"- Ryan gets beaten aiding Steve , leading the former to believe he is not fit for field. Diana starts investigating a strange series of missing persons. The DEO tracks the kidnappings to a fake clinical trial, which is revealed to be run by aliens. Tracking them, Diana and Cassandra pass a portal and enter the planet Maaldoria, which is the center of slave trade. Realizing that they will not have their powers due to Maaldoria's red sun, the pair tracks the kidnappees to a fortress, where they intentionally get captured and are put in the same cell as the others. They learn that Agent X and Robert Marston are involved in the trafficking. Meanwhile, J'onn reveals that the Maaldorian atmosphere is lethal to the Martians, making Ava lead the rescue team, convincing Ryan to join her. Diana incites a riot; and the prisoners lock Agent X and her Maaldorian accomplice in the cell and escape. Reuniting with the DEO, they get to the portal and return to Earth. Ryan accepts his potential while Cassandra , whom the Maaldorians intentionally allowed to leave, decides to give her alter ego a name. An alien group is revealed to be searching for Diana. Hal tells Ava about his knowledge of Diana's alter ego. # "We Can Be Heroes"- Diana starts training Cassandra. Barbara is announced having broken out of imprisonment. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl engage Cheetah , who is revealed to be another woman, who attacks the pair with a male Cheetah. Cassandra ignores Diana's instruction to protect the civilians in order to save her. The Steel arrives and aids them. The Cheetah's escape; and Diana finds out about Steve's alter ego, scolding him and Ryan. She also gets angry with Cassandra for prioritizing her over the others. The DEO learns that Barbara was actually abducted from incarceration. Ryan locates her. Steve and Cassandra rush there to prove themselves. The duo is captured by the scientist, who has been draining Barbara's powers and giving them to his subjects. Diana as Wonder Woman arrives and saves them, freeing Barbara and dissuading her from killing the scientist, allowing her to escape in exchange. Diana rejects Steve's offer for cooperation in vigilantism. Nathan confirms his feelings for Diana. Meanwhile, M'gann loses consciousness. J'onn agrees to bond with her. In a shared memory, he tells her that she is forgiven. She regains consciousness; and J'onn frees her. She reveals that a Meta-Human named Silver Swan is after her. # "Swan Dance"- J'onn starts following M'gann so as to protect her. Silver Swann, and Eviless, her sister comes to Earth with orders to take her back to Mars for execution, and gives her two hours to surrender before he goes after her friends. Fearful, J'onn decides to bring her to the DEO for protection. The real M'gann shows up, revealing the other one to be Eviless in disguise, forcing J'onn to put the DEO into lock-down. Assuming Ryan's identity, Eviless initiates a meltdown in the building's nuclear reactor, while Silver Swan posing as Ava ambushes Diana J'onn and M'gann free the real Ryan and Ava confront Eviless , killing him with a metal pole. Ryan fixes the reactor in time, and Ava helps Diana subdue Silver Swan. Afterwards, M'gann informs J'onn that she intends to return to her home planet in order to reform her people. Encouraged by Diana, Cassandra begins a relationship with Ethan. In the end, a mysterious man enters a breach into New York City, as he smiles ending in a cliffhanger. # "Worlds Finest: The Musical!"- A mysterious man called the Music Meister (Darren Criss), enters a portal into New York City, and smiles as he realizes that he is in Wonder Woman's city. Meanwhile, Diana and the team, reunite with Harold Kleis AKA Wonder Man who decided to check in on the team. When strange portals begin opening throughout the city, Diana, Brian, and Cassandra head to Metropolis, and recruit Clark Kent and his team for help. Superman offers his help, much to the dismay of Harold, who is revealed to be jealous. Later, Music Meister unleashes a group of criminals onto the city, forcing Superman and Wonder Woman to team up, and stop them. Later, both of the teams catch the criminals, and Music Meister walks into the DEO snapping his fingers, as Clark, Diana, Ryan, Lana, and Pete get transported onto a stage, as 1920's music plays. # "False Colors"- Checkmate returns stronger than ever, attacking various DEO warehouses, and stealing technology with the power to change the world. Meanwhile, Diana and the team gain a visit from the Army and Donna, who brings a representative of the government, named King Faraday. Brian AKA J'onn tells Ava that he doesn't trust Faraday, who is revealed to be a Meta-Human with telekinesis, after Hal investigates a case, with Nathan. The duo warn Diana, who has Ryan track him down. Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, and Martian Manhunter arrive, defeating various Checkmate soldiers, where they meet Faraday. Faraday gains the upper hand, until Martian Manhunter pushes into Faraday's mind, injuring him. In the end, Diana and Ava's father Jeremiah arrives at her apartment, shocking Diana. # "Warrior"- The DEO receives an alarm regarding a convoy departing from Checkmate. Diana and J'onn investigate and rescue a chained Jeremiah, who claims Checkmate has created a fusion bomb using energy from her solar energy. He persuades J'onn to reinstate him back at the DEO, which makes Cassandra and Nathan suspicious, causing friction between him and Diana. They persuade Ryan to watch Jeremiah, who attempts to access the DEO's database, alerting Ryan. After confronting Jeremiah, Diana is hesitant to accept his excuse while Ava believes him. Ryan locates the purported bomb; but the DEO find nothing at the location while J'onn realizes he cannot read Jeremiah's mind and that he is working for Checkmate , having become cybernetically enhanced. Jeremiah overpowers J'onn and downloads information from the mainframe before escaping. Diana as Wonder Woman and Ava confront Jeremiah, Lillian, Draska Nishki, and Elliot ; Wonder Woman rushes to save train passengers Checkmate has endangered while Ava goes after the quartet. Jeremiah escapes due to Ava's hesitation to shoot him. Ryan later determines that Jeremiah downloaded the list of all aliens in the country. # "Bad Blood"- Checkmate begins abducting aliens so Diana asks Mike to investigate the case , but he insists on knowing her source. When Wonder Woman confirms the story but refuses to reveal her own source, Mike refuses to investigate. Ava's obsession with Jeremiah leads to J'onn suspending her, but Hal decides to help her find Jeremiah. They stop a Checkmate team working with The Mask from abducting an alien and find the site where Checkmate is taking the aliens. Lena also finds out about the site before Lillian's operatives attempt to stop her, but Diana as Wonder Woman saves Lena. At the Checkmate site, Ava is captured, and Jeremiah reveals that Checkmate is planning to deport the aliens to another planet in a large spaceship. Meanwhile, Diana publishes the case on her blog so Lillian decides to deport the aliens she already has. Ava convinces Jeremiah to help her stop the launch and while he engages Checkmate operatives, she enters the ship and frees the aliens, but they are locked inside by another gate before the ship launches, programmed to accelerate to light speed once exiting the atmosphere. Wonder Woman arrives and manages to stop the ship. Mike fires Diana from NYPD while Ava is reinstated by J'onn. Olympians led by a god called Deimos arrives on Earth. # "Giant"- Wonder Woman and the team continue going after Checkmate operatives, but cannot find Jeremiah anywhere. Meanwhile, Ryan gets a visit from his wife Etta Candy ( Keira Knightly), and their twin sons. Ryan discovers that Etta was called in to track down Giganta, who has broken out of prison by a group of terrorists. The team are torn about how to deal with the situation, and Ryan tries to persuade Etta to stay out of the mission, but Giganta arrives, breaking into the DEO and kidnapping Etta. Later, Steve does his own probing as the Steel, and gains information about Etta's whereabouts forcing him to team up with Diana, and Cassandra. Wonder Woman, Steel, and Wonder Girl team up and follow a lead from Ryan. The trio manage to defeat the guards, as Wonder Woman finds Giganta and engages in an intense fight with her. Steve as Steel, along with Cassandra find Etta and other soldiers, successfully rescuing them. In the end, Wonder Woman causes Giganta to blow her powers, turning her into a human. She then takes her to a facility in Seattle, that has more security for Meta-Humans, suggested by Wonder Man, who has a phone call with Diana. Ryan asks J'onn if he can spend more time with his family, with J'onn agreeing saying that family is important. Nathan proposes to Diana, but she doesn't respond. In the end, Steve realizes that Donna is back in New York City, and a breach opens up into Earth-1 New York, where a doppelganger of Diana Prince jumps out and smiles evilly. # "Two Of A Kind"- The DEO investigate the breach, when Ava and the team finds residual DNA created from a inter-dimensional portal. Ava has it tested at the DEO, and is shocked of what she finds out. Meanwhile, Diana and Steve investigates murders at D.M.A , a laboratory once used to track down Meta-Humans. Posing as a couple, Diana and Steve learn from the head of D.M.A that a person who looked exactly like Wonder Woman broke in, murdered the scientists and stole a inter-dimensional device. Using that evidence, Diana tells J'onn and the team, that someone has been stealing her identity. Ryan and Ava reveal the DNA results that they come from Diana, but from another Earth. Earth-2 Diana known as Superwoman on her Earth, and kidnaps Nathan and Ryan , in order for Ryan to build her a stable device so she can get back to Earth-2. Wonder Woman, Cassandra and J'onn team up to go after them. While the two take down criminals armed with technology, Wonder Woman and Superwoman engage in an intense fight, with Superwoman about to kill Wonder Woman. Ryan uses a sonic amplifier which distracts Diana Earth-2, long enough for Wonder Woman to defeat her using a high speed punch to knock her out. The team send her back to Earth-2, while Diana tells Nathan why she did not day yes or no to him, and the fact that she is Wonder Woman will always put him in danger. Diana breaks up with Nathan in order to protect him, but states that she will always love him. In Cassandra's apartment, Cassandra finds Deimos who calls her his daughter, shocking Cassandra that her father is on Earth. # "Gods Among Men"- Cassandra gets confronted by Deimos, who is revealed to be her father. Deimos reveals to Cassandra that he wants her to come back home, as they have found a new planet throughout the different dimensions. Cassandra is stuck between her loyalty between Diana's team and her father. When Cassandra chooses Diana, Deimos swears vengeance on the people of Earth sending his soldiers Phobos, and Morgana Le Fey to destroy the city. Wonder Woman goes out to confronts Deimos, but Deimos gains the upper hand. Meanwhile, Steve helps a returning Donna Milton (Jenna Dewan Tatum), on a mission for the government to hunt down a defected member of CADMUS member who is continuing to commit crimes in the name of Amanda Waller. When he nearly kills Donna, Steve kills him, by snapping his neck. In order to force Cassandra to work with him, Deimos kidnaps Ethan and tortures him until Cassandra decides to leave Earth effectively ending her friendship with the team . Flashbacks, reveal the night Olympus was partially destroyed, and Princess Cassandra was sent to Earth by her mother Helena and Deimos who was a powerful god and military leader. # "Hot And Cold"- Donna's father Sam Milton (Glenn Morshower), returns and pays a visit to the DEO. He asks J'onn if they could partner up in order to take down a new Meta-Human known as Celsia ( Lauren German), who has the ability to manipulate fire and ice. The team investigates murders of government agents, which leads Ryan to discover that Celsia is responsible. Angry that Cassandra left the team to join Deimos, Diana as Wonder Woman goes out to face her alone. Wonder Woman engages Celsia in a major fight, but Celsia uses her fire and ice powers, which injures her until Steel arrives with DEO agents forcing Celsia to escape. When Diana wakes up, she realizes that she is in Steve's house and Steve tells her that she was reckless and could have gotten herself killed. Diana argues with Steve, saying that every time he goes out as the Steel she worries that she will never see him again. Meanwhile, Ava and Donna work together and try to take down Celsia, but kills some army and DEO members. Wearing an improved suit created by Ryan, Diana fights Celsia again, she is then blasted by the fire and ice, but it only stuns her. Wonder Woman flies so fast, and speed punches her multiple times. She is then knocked out by a device that disables her abilities. In the end, Diana visits Steve and they realize that they belong together, but will wait until Deimos can be stopped and begin kissing each other, however Nathan saw from the window when he came to ask Steve about a case. After Hal leaves the Big Belly Burger, a strange spaceship crash lands in the woods near him. Hal investigates, and finds a dying purple man with a green ring who tells Hal that he's the chosen one ending in a cliffhanger. # "In Brightest Day"- Steve becomes discouraged with being Steel when he realizes that those he helps are afraid of him. The DEO investigates an alien who crashed on Earth and warns them of a threat known as Nemesis, an ancient god who destroyed his world. Abin gives Hal, a green ring telling him that he is the chosen one. Steve and Hal track down Abin's son , who refuses to speak with anyone but Steve, who spends time bonding with him. With Deimos' encouragement, Lena completes the matter transporter, which Deimos activates, causing Marcus to nearly destroy the office with his powers. Afterwards, the DEO discovers Deimos and Lena's involvement; and that Nemesis was being mind controlled. Marcus leads Steve, Ryan and Hal who begins to wear the ring to his father, who is with a large group of Phorians. Deimos reactivates the transporter, causing the Phorians to lose control. Steve manages to calm Marcus, who in turn calms the others. Diana, J'onn, and a returning Cassandra attempt to shut down the transporter but are unsuccessful. Cassandra confronts Deimos but hesitates to kill him. The transporter brings a massive fleet of Olympian ships to conquer Earth and transform it into the "New Olympus". Deimos, then teleports himself, Cassandra , and Lena to her ship. # "Counterattack"- The Olympians launch a full invasion of New York City, killing and arresting civilians. They also attack the DEO, but Ava and Ryan manage to escape. Cassandra learns that she has to kill Lena in order to fully become the true heir to Deimos' throne. On Air Force One, Walker and Veronica contact Deimos and demand their withdrawal, but the Olympian fleet fires on them. Diana as Wonder Woman saves Veronica, and they discover that Walker is an alien, a refugee from the planet Durla. She tasks the DEO with destroying the Olympian mother ship by a special cannon. Hesitant to do so, Diana turns to Checkmate or a way into the ship. Veronica and Ryan stage a distraction, inciting a civilian riot against the Olympians ; while Diana, Brian, and Lillian use a Paradise Island projector to board the ship. Ava and Hal regain control of the cannon, while the Lords escape and disable the projector. Having predicted it, Wonder Woman is able to send Cassandra to safety and goes to confront Deimos , who reveals that he has taken control of Wonder Man and has him attack Diana. # "Warfare"- It is revealed that Deimos used Silver Enhance serum to manipulate H'el's senses, showing Diana as The First Born. Diana eventually overpowers H'el and takes him to the Island , where a recovered H'el finds a way to end the war. Diana challenges Deimos to Olympian Ur, an ancient rite in which two leaders duel and the loser concedes the war, accepted by Deimos. Lillian helps Lena build a device capable of dispersing lead, which is lethal to Olympians, including Cassandra. With the approval of Cassandra, Diana tells the DEO to use the device if she loses. During the duel, Deimos resumes the invasion. J'onn wakes up and joins the battle. M'gann returns with other benevolent White Martians, who engage Olympians. With Deimos claiming that he will not stop the invasion, even if he looses, Diana launches the device, killing Deimos and forcing the fleet to leave. Before Cassandra can succumb, Diana boards her a pod and sends him away from the Earth. Veronica reassumes her position in NYPDo; and Ava asks Hal to marry her. In deep space, Cassandra's pod is drawn into a wormhole. In flashbacks to the destruction of Themyscira, an unknown faction sends another infant to the Earth in order to "reign". Category:Wonder Woman Category:CW Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44